chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Byakko the White Tiger
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Mythology 'Title' Byakko as it is called in Mobian Mythology is also known as Bai Hu which translates to mean roughly White Tiger or Jade Tiger. Description Byakko is God of the West, presiding over the autumn season. It is also thought to be the incarnation of Metal in the Elements Mobius. In Mobian mythology, it is usually potrayed as the king of all animals or lord of the mountains and the God of War. Its Black Strips holds in the power of electricity that surges throughout his body creating a defensive shield of electricity on his body. In Mobian Mythology, he is protrayed as the creator of storm. This statement is false , he only has electricity in his body as a punishment for challanging Seiryu the Dragon for leadership of the Council of Four. Over the years, Baykko has saw it as not a punishment, but as a new ability for him to use in his training. 'Symbol' Considered to be one of the four emblems of royalty in Western Mobius. The Tiger is a symbol of protector or preserver, associated with the generals of the army. This symbol of the Tiger is made into a white jade ornament and given to them. Abilities Byakko is the fastest and most leathal of the Council of 4 when in terms of speed. His Claws can cut through anything even the hardest substance on Mobius. And as a Bonus, because he has electric abilites due to the electricity coursing through his body, he can send as many volts of it to any part of his body at will making him a living thunderrod. But this comes at a price. By Using his internal electricity, he is using up part of his own life energy. If he uses it up, his electric body shield goes down making him prone to attack. But even when that happens, he can still attack with his arsonal of his own style of Martial Arts called the ''Emperor-Tiger Style ''which makes great use of his amazing speed + his claws + and if nessiary, his own tail, which is the hardest part of his body. Personality Byakko is a cocky. antagonizing, and cunning White Tiger. He often thinks that he is the most supreme being due to his dashing good looks, his speed, and the fact that he stood up against his own longer than what any of the other 2 Members would agianst Seiryu. He is the only member of the Council of four that was Choosen back then the council had 3 Members. Because of his mortal lifstyle. Before he became the God of the West, Byakko was a ninja who worked along side King Oliver the Third. He used to be honar his teaching and his position as a Ninja who was being employed by Royality. It was when he found out that the King was secretly using Black Arts he struck him down and took his position as king in Oliver's place. He had married to one of the hand madians who he was in a relationship with when he was in his days of servitude. And when he was choosen by Seiryu to be God of the West, his child became the new King and from then his bloodline was that of royality. Over the years, he became jelious that he was the only Mortal Turned God of the Council of 4 and felt as if he was secretly looked down apon by his peers. He challanged Seiryu for leadership. This Battle lasted for a good 20 years, longer than what any of the others would have lasted against Seiryu. He lost but was then punished for trying to take leadership away by being the bearer of Electcrity, which was tied to his own life energy. Category:Flame's Characters Category:Apallo's Characters 2013 Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gods Category:Electricity User Category:Cats Category:Tigers Category:Felines Category:Males Category:Speed Type Characters